1bitheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuta Kamome
Akuta is a possible friend in the RPG game 1bitheart, by Miwashiba. He is a famous novelist. "Ohnai Akutamori" is Akuta's pen name. He's always found on the floor next to the elevator in 307 Tower, on Blue Sun Street. "A famous novelist. His books are very popular and have gotten movies, but he hardly cares and just wants to die. He enjoys the coldness of 307 Towers's halls." -Akuta's Friend List description Appearance A pale, tall, and sickly looking man, Akuta has very light lilac / white hair and extremely light teal colored eyes. He is covered in many bandages and attached to a machine that resembles a floating IV bag. He wears what appears to be a set of teal gray doctor scrubs and a pair of gray sandals. Personality A rather pessimistic man. He is commonly seen wishing for death. Likes reading manga, specifically shoujou manga. Background Ever since his youth, Akuta had been sick with a hereditary disease. As a result, most of his youth was spent in the hospital and he barely went to school. His parents worked and rarely visited him, and the only visitor he had was Sakura Yunoki. At some point, an organ donor was found for him and he had an operation and could leave the hospital. Relationships Sakura Yunoki The sister of the boy that Akuta's hospital bed was next to. She had no parents and her brother was her only hope in life. She talked to Akuta whenever she visited the hospital and she loved to read, which inspired Akuta to write a notebook of short stories for her. However, her brother eventually died of the unknown ailment that had hospitalized him, and she had lost all hope for life. Akuta wished to search for her as she was his only friend. Ms. Sumire The receptionist at the hospital Akuta used to stay at as a middle schooler. Trivia * All his books are million-sellers. * If he were to die, he would want to jump from the 307 Tower as it is the tallest tower in the world. * The machine next to him feeds him nutrients; he chooses to eat as little as possible so he doesn't live too long. * He wants to be reborn as a shellfish or sea slug. * Sekiyu's voice puts him to sleep. * Shounen manga is too intense for him. * He likes foolish people, but does not like complete idiots who cause trouble for others. * He enjoys the coldness of 307 Tower's halls. * His surname 'Kamome' means "gloom" in Japanese, while his first name 'Akuta' means "garbage" in Japanese. * His bandages are due to the fact he has a long habit of picking at his body whenever he's worried. *According to Nanashi, Akuta is a very fast reader. Quotes * "Akuta… Kamome. Call me that, if anything." - Akuta upon introduction. * "If I were reborn, I’d like to be a shellfish or a sea slug. Ones that didn’t end up eaten, preferably." * "What? Oh, this machine… It provides me nutrients. Because I can’t eat. …No, I’m forcing myself not to. Why, if I were to eat food, I’d live too long…" * "…If I’m going to die, I want to jump from this tower. It’s the world’s tallest… It has significance." * "No, I can’t die yet. I want to die with someone. That’s the end I desire." * "I don’t need money. I don’t need compassion. All I want… is love." * "I'm grateful for my meeting with you. ...Let's talk some more." - Akuta after being befriended. * "This is the man behind novelist “Ohnai Akutamori,” Akuta! He seems pretty amazing; all his books are million-sellers! He likes… sweet things, and practical things?" - Nanashi on Akuta. ---- Category:Stubs Category:Friends Category:Blue Sun Street Characters Category:Characters Category:All Pages Category:Chapter 1 Characters Category:Male Characters